This invention relates to a bathtub and a step stool and in particular to a device having both a bathtub configuration and a step stool configuration.
Infant-sized bathtubs have become increasingly popular and useful items to have. Bathing infants presents special concerns. Often infants do not have the strength to support themselves in a seated position and thus placing them in an adult-sized bathtub presents a risk that the infant will topple over and possibly drown in the bath water. For this reason, infant-sized bathtubs are often used.
Another useful item to have around a dwelling is a step stool. These devices help provide additional "height" so that otherwise unreachable places, or at least safely unreachable places, can be accessed safely.